


Easy Virtue

by cynicalfag



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jock Travis, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punk Larry, Shameless Smut, Smut, halloween party, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalfag/pseuds/cynicalfag
Summary: "And what are you supposed to be, other than, uh, half naked?""You could say I'm a man of easy virtue.""I don't get it."
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 14





	Easy Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> it's still halloween where I am so.... might as well ;)

The Phelps and the Johnson families were more than a little different, as was reflected in their heirs. Some of these differences were marginal at best and hard to notice, Travis having better manners, while Larry damn well refused to make eye contact with other people if he so chose, the like. 

The most noticeable difference between the two households however was at this time of the year, when the air was crisp and the leaves were changing, and it was the fact that the celebration of Halloween was strictly forbidden in the Phelps household. So, during his childhood, Travis became accustomed to being left out of the other kids’ reindeer games. Though he was now an adult, and within his right to celebrate however he chose, he typically did not actively seek out any mischief in the name of the date. 

This year, however, was far from typical. The blond had correctly assumed from the moment the clock struck midnight on the first of October that an invitation to some kind of Halloween party would be arriving at any point in the near future. He also assumed that this invitation would be written to him by a certain brown-haired punk that had an abysmal way of keeping Travis wrapped around his little finger. And so, when Larry asked him if he wanted to go to a party on Halloween, he agreed. He also agreed to allow Larry to pick out their couples’ costume by himself. Since that day, he racked his brain trying to figure out what their costume or costumes would be, but Larry never so much as dropped a hint. 

Admittedly, Travis was a little excited. He found college and college sports just as boring as he had found high school, so he was eager to find something to do that was a little more interesting. Though, he’d never admit that to anyone, of course. 

When the day finally came, Travis didn’t really know how to feel. He was excited, he was nervous, he was a little bit of everything. He tried to calm himself a little as he drove down the road to Larry’s new place, but it wasn’t easy. He wondered how many people would be there, if he knew any of them well. He knew that at least some of the other guys on the hockey team would be there, but he didn’t know many people from his college other than them and Larry. And if he didn’t know many of them, he wondered what his first impression for them would be based on the costumes Larry had picked. He let out a deep breath as he pulled into Larry’s driveway, there was no going back now. 

Travis checked his watch as he stood outside of Larry’s front door, there was still an hour to go before the party started. He wondered why Larry had called him over so early, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps inside the house, coming towards the door. Slowly the door opened, and Larry called him in, “I’m almost ready, you can sit on the couch for a bit,” he offered.

Travis obliged, walking into the small house, and going ahead and sitting down on the couch. The house was dark, he figured that it was intentional, so that he wouldn’t ruin the surprise Larry had in store for him. The blond felt awkward as he sat on the couch, with nothing to do with himself other than watch the fairy lights that wrapped around the room slowly plink from one color to the next. His relief seemed to be heading his way, Larry’s heavy footsteps heading over to the couch. “Here’s your costume,” he said as he dropped a small pile of clothes down next to Travis on the couch.  _ At least I’ll be covered,  _ Travis thought to himself. 

“Interesting,” he remarked, thumbing through the stack. 

“You’ll love it!” Travis could hear the smirk in the brunet’s voice, he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. 

Regardless, Travis trudged to the bathroom to change. Looking at the clothes, nothing immediately came to mind. He was pretty sure that just about every man in America had a generic white undershirt, red flannel, and a pair of blue jeans. No character from any movie or tv show he had ever seen came to mind. He even considered the things that he knew Larry liked, and still couldn’t figure it out. 

Once dressed, Travis found himself in the world’s finest Every Man Costume: from farmer John to a movie star, he could be literally any man ever and he wouldn’t know. The only thing he took any note of was the fact that the flannel shirt clung to his muscles more than he’d usually choose for himself, and he suspected this was intentional on Larry’s part. He had to leave the first few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned just so that he’d have full range of motion in his arms. With the top of his pectorals exposed, his gold cross necklace sharply contrasted with his tan skin and laid flat in the middle of his collar bone. Travis didn’t think he looked bad by any means, he just didn’t know what he was supposed to be. 

He walked back into the living room, and was surprised to find Larry with his back to him. “Are you dressed?” he asked, looking at Larry intently, not still not being able to figure out what was going on costume-wise.

“Yep,” Larry replied standing up from the couch. He towered over Travis even more than usual, making it hard to see his face, and he seemed to be dressed in a very long trench coat.

“Are you two kids standing on top of one another pretending to be an adult?” Travis asked in earnest. 

“No, I put on the coat so I could surprise you. Close your eyes.” Travis hesitated.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Sometimes.”

“I’m all the way over here, I’m not gonna get you.”

“Okay, okay.” Travis closed his eyes and listened as hard as he could, but couldn’t hear anything that gave the costume away. 

“Go ahead and open your eyes.” Larry encouraged, keeping his distance as the blond seemed more than slightly skittish.

Travis opened his eyes slowly, but once he got a good look at Larry, they widened exponentially, making him giggle a bit. He took a deep breath in order to control himself, not wanting to embarrass himself by stuttering. Larry was wearing a long black dress that had a plunging neckline, high slit, and bell sleeves. He wore dramatic makeup, a singular gold ring with a large ruby on it, and maybe a wig?

"And what are you supposed to be, other than, uh, half naked?"

"You could say I'm a man of easy virtue."

"I don't get it."

Larry huffed, “Have you never seen  _ Elvira: Mistress of the Dark _ ?”

While the brunet seemed incredulous, Travis had never heard of such a thing, “No, what is that?”

“It’s an old horror movie from the ‘80s. I’m dressed as Elvira!” Larry pouted, and Travis moved to comfort him. 

“A horror movie?” Travis asked, looking up at the brunet, his hands on his waist.

“It’s like a comedic horror movie, I’m surprised you’ve never seen it, they play it just about every Halloween on cable.”

“Comedic? Like  _ Scary Movie  _ or like Shakespeare?” Travis looked up at Larry, it being his turn to be incredulous.

“Both in a way,” Larry chuckled. 

“I see. So I’m Farmer John, and you’re Elvira, cool, cool.”

Larry laughed again, “No! You’re the love interest, his name is Bob!”

Travis furrowed his brow, “They couldn’t come up with a better name than that?”

“Travis, you’re doing the thing again,” Larry crossed his arms, pouting at the blond again.

“Which one?”

“The one where you purity-slash-rich-boy-whine at the things I like.”

“Fair. I think you look nice, though.”

“You too.” Larry smiled, pulling Travis up for a kiss. The blond almost had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach him, though he didn’t mind much. Travis quite enjoyed the fact that Larry was taller than him, he’d never say that out loud, but the brunet knew it just the same. 

Larry pulled away from the kiss, “Are you ready? It’ll take a while to get there.”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Almost, I waited to put my lipstick on just in case.”

“Just in case of what?” Larry just gave him a look and Travis knew, his face flushing red. 

Travis followed Larry as he went to finish his costume, only when the light hit him just right did he notice the sheer black stockings he wore. “Are you sure you’re not a sex demon?”

“Only for you.” Travis choked on his own spit; Larry laughed again. 

Eventually, the pair made their way to Travis’ SUV and headed off to their destination. Travis found himself nervous again while he drove. Knowing himself to be a bit jealous at times, he wondered if he could handle other people enjoying Larry's costume as much as he did. He had lived a long life of suffocating his emotions, but the grandiose sin of envy was never one he was able to keep himself from showing. 

As if he sensed Travis' unease with the issues he was creating for himself, Larry reached over and put his hand on his thigh. He kept his hand low enough to be reassuring and comforting rather than sexually frustrating. 

It took awhile for the pair to reach their destination, as the house that the party was being held at was closer to the college. It seemed that they would be fashionably late to the party by the amount of cars already in the driveway. “Ready?” Larry asked as he went to open his door.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Travis turned off the vehicle and exited it, taking Larry’s hand in his when he offered it. 

Entering the house was like getting smacked in the face by Axe body spray and booze. There were probably five different guys spray painted green in order to be the Hulk, and also to have an excuse to have their shirts off. As he usually did in social settings, Travis followed Larry’s lead. The brunet introduced him to some of his friends that he had art classes with, and they seemed nice. 

Soon enough, Larry had been pulled away by some of his other friends, and even though Travis didn’t know them well, he had seen them in the stands at some of his hockey games, so he figured he wouldn’t have to worry much about them. The blond moved to the secluded kitchen so that he could refocus himself, the loud music getting to him. He got a water bottle out of the refrigerator, and took a drink. He knew that he was the designated driver for the night so he steered clear of anything other than water, fearing that it may be a cocktail of some kind. He splashed water from the sink onto his face, trying to ease himself down. Travis wondered if the fact that he was out on Halloween in and of itself was what was making him so anxious. He shook the thought away and finished his bottle of water.

Upon leaving the kitchen, he was immediately called over to a huddle of fellow hockey players. He figured that that would be a good thing, as he would at least know the people he was talking to. “Can you settle a bet for us, Phelps?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“What is your costume supposed to be? I put a fiver on a farmer.”

“No, that’s not it, uh, it’s something Larry came up with--”

“Oh, loverboy came up with it did he, ahh I see,” the brute interjected, his voice loud and annoying. 

“You’re one to talk, Jackson, your old lady’s got you dressed as the Joker, in front of God and everybody!” Larry always seemed to show up at the right moment, making the jocks take a step back as he appeared. 

“Speak of the devil…” he mumbled, crossing his arms.

“What’d you say?” 

“Nothing, nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.” Larry grinned as he wrapped his arms around Travis’ neck from behind him, resting his chin on the top of the blond’s head. 

“Oh! I get it you’re Elvira, and Travis is… her boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah,” Larry hummed before taking a drink from his beer, “you got it before Travis did.”

“Travis! You’ve never seen  _ Elvira: Mistress of the Dark _ before?” the other jocks snickered to themselves.

“No? I thought it was some kind of horror movie, what is the appeal that I am not understanding here?”

“Uh, well if you’ve never seen it you won’t get it. But at the same time you might not get it the way we get it, cause, y’know, uhh…”

Travis tried to look up at Larry, "What the hell is he talking about, I feel like I'm in the fucking twilight zone right now?" 

Larry laughed, taking a drag from the blunt in his hand. Travis didn’t even know when he got the thing. "Elvira has a larger chest in the movie, and you're genius friend here is trying to imply that you might not be as interested in the movie as other guys would because you're gay." 

"Christ alive." 

The group moved on from the topic, but continued their conversation nonetheless. But, it wasn’t long before Larry started getting pulled aside by people wanting to take pictures with him. This went on for a while before people started to ask Travis to join in on the fun, too. He didn’t find it to be the most fun thing in the world, personally, but he was glad to be included. 

This had to have gone on for an hour and a half, from single people to couples to large groups of people, just about everyone at the party wanted a picture with at least Larry. It was an interesting way to end up seeing a lot of people’s costumes, though most were far from original. Travis counted four Harley Quinn and Joker couples-- including Jackson and his girlfriend-- as well as six more Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy couples. He was pretty sure he also saw three different people dressed as the blue girl from X-Men, though it might have been the same girl three different times as she progressively got more and more drunk, he wasn’t sure. 

After a while, people stopped asking for pictures with Travis, to which he gladly responded to by sitting down on the couch of the living room of the party. Despite how annoying it quickly became, Travis was glad that Larry was stuck taking pictures with people because it gave him less time to drink. The blond was always weary of when Larry was drunk with only him around, as the brunet was so much taller than him it was hard to handle him when passed out or needed help walking around. 

Thankfully, the brunet soon grew tired and annoyed with the shenanigans, and carefully positioned himself in Travis’ lap on the couch.

“Bored?” Travis asked, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Mhmm. Do you wanna go home?” 

“Yes.” 

The pair tried to make their exit as polite as possible, quickly making their way to the SUV before anyone else could stop them and ask for a picture. It also seemed that leaving at that time was perfect, as most of the roads were still empty, so they wouldn’t have to worry as much about drunk drivers. 

Driving home was easier than driving to the party was, Travis almost enjoying the quiet fall night. It seemed like it didn’t take as long either, and before they knew it, the two were back at Larry’s house. 

After taking their shoes off, the two made a unanimous and unspoken decision to lay on the couch for a while. Larry still in his dress, and Travis still in his blue jeans. At first the plan had been to find the movie that their costumes were based on, but after only finding options where you had to pay to see it, they settled on watching other old horror movies instead. They laid there for a few hours before retiring to Larry’s bedroom. 

Travis stripped down to his boxers and laid down in the bed, waiting for the brunet. Larry had sobered up in the time it took to watch the movies, and the blond assumed that he would be in search of some physical intimacy sooner rather than later. 

“Travis…” Larry called from the bathroom, holding out the ‘s’.

“Yeah?” 

“Close your eyes.” this time the blond did not hesitate, shutting his eyes immediately. 

With his shoes off, he could not hear Larry walking around the room, though he could hear him lighting candles. While Travis wasn’t one to pick out candles for himself, the ones Larry lit always did seem to have just the right scent profile to put him in the mood. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the bed move around him, as he knew that Larry was on top of him.

Larry lowered himself onto his lap, “Okay.”

Travis slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Larry, his hair pulled back, makeup wiped off, and securely wrapped in a black satin robe. “Is this part of your costume?”

“Mhmm.” Larry purred, twisting one of Travis’ loose curls around his finger.

Travis moved his hands to Larry’s waist, rubbing the silky material with his fingertips. “I don’t want to roleplay, though. If you call me another guy’s name I think I’ll cry.”

Larry smiled and leaned in closer, taking Travis’ chin in his hand and holding his face in a way that caused his lips to part, “It’s whatever you want, love.” Travis melted into the kiss, welcoming the brunet on top of him and moving his hands to his thighs. He slid his fingers across the mesh of the thigh high stockings he wore. 

Larry pulled back from the kiss and settled into Travis’ lap again. The blond paid close attention to his lover as he slowly untied the belt of his robe. With his robe removed, Larry was only clad in delicate lingerie. A black lace bodysuit left little for the imagination, it’s deep neckline stopped just above his sternum tattoo, and there was a small cut out at his naval, just big enough to show off his belly button ring, which featured multiple garnet crystals-- Travis’ birthstone. He also wore a matching garter belt and stocking set, though it did have its practical use, he knew that it would drive Travis crazy as well. Through the lace it was obvious that he was hard, and had been for a while, a small white stain indicative of his sexual frustration. 

Larry discarded his robe, let it slip off the side of the bed. Travis was on him before it hit the floor. He let out a moan as his back hit the bed, letting his arms fall a bit above his head and spreading his legs so that Travis knew he was welcome all over. He embraced the kiss that he was pulled into, his tongue moving in sync with his lover. Travis pulled away only to attack his neck with the same treatment, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin, leaving marks all over him. His tirade only continued further down Larry’s body, the blond leaving small marks across his chest and down his stomach. 

Travis softly sucked at the brunet’s skin through his lingerie, making his way down to the snaps at the crotch of the bodysuit. He held the fabric in his teeth, and looked up at Larry. With a flushed face and half-lidded eyes, Larry whined and rolled his hips, “Oh, Travis please!” 

Travis did not need to be told twice. He pulled the snaps apart with his teeth, and slid his tongue up Larry’s shaft, taking note of the way the muscles of his long legs contracted, and how he grasped at the comforter below him. His mouth engulfed Larry easily, though he made sure to pay special attention to piercing within. The moans that Larry let out were more angelic than any church hymn. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled as Travis finished him off; the first time never took very long. 

After reaching into the bedside table and retrieving what he needed, Travis carefully turned Larry over and pulled him up on his knees. The brunet’s chest lay flat on the bed, forcing his back into an arch that would lead a monk to Satanism. 

“You okay down there?” 

“Mmm. So good.” 

Pushing the brunet’s bodysuit upwards a bit revealed a heart-shaped buttplug that once again sported Travis’ birthstone. He knew how to appeal to his jealous tendencies all too well. He carefully pulled on the plug, moving it slightly but not removing it yet. He leaned forward and spit on his lovers rim, musing at the way the man beneath him shuddered at the feeling. Travis teased him a little more with the plug before removing it completely. Replacing it with his fingers was easy, Larry was already pretty stretched out. He kept his fingers inside of Larry as he discarded his boxers and began to lube himself up. 

He pulled his fingers out of the brunet and began to tease his hole with his tip, rubbing up against him just enough to almost enter him, only to quickly pull away. Just as he was about to ask, Larry whined, “Give it to me already, please!”

Travis once again obliged, slowly slipping his tip into the brunet. He bit his lip at the feeling of Larry’s insides squeezing him as he pushed further and further into him. His walls spasmed once Travis was finally in all of the way. Even after all of their time together, he still wasn’t fully accustomed to his lover’s size. Larry let out an unholy moan as Travis leaned some of his body weight onto the brunet so that his cock would push even further into him. “You’re so goddamned huge, oh my god.”

With one hand on each of his hips, he slowly began to thrust in and out of the brunet. He started out slow, but kept with a tempo that Larry requested. Travis thrusted faster every time Larry said “faster!” and he thrusted harder every time Larry begged him, “harder!” It soon became apparent that Travis was the only thing keeping Larry steady as he fucked him. He could feel his legs quivering underneath him, and when he tried to let Larry support himself, he flattened to the bed. 

Travis pulled all the way out of his lover and flipped him onto him back once more. Larry’s body eagerly welcomed Travis back inside, squeezing every inch of him as he pushed deeper and deeper. Larry settled with his knees on Travis’ shoulders and his hands in his hair, desperately holding onto the blond as he picked up the pace again. He pushed his head into Travis’ shoulder as his prostate was pounded into, an unceasing string of moans being emptied into the crook of his neck. 

Once ordered thrusts became more and more erratic as the pair came closer to their climax. Larry resorting to stroking himself in order to gain some kind of relief. His head hit the bed and tilted upwards as he came for the second time, eyes shut tight and one hand clutching a fistful of blond curls. “Travis… oh my god!”

The blond wasn’t far behind, filling his lover with all that he had, and softly collapsing into him. He rode out their orgasms, soft thrusting in and out of Larry a couple of more times before pulling out completely. 

The pair struggled to catch their breaths as they came down from their highs. Larry pulled Travis into a soft kiss, pushing their foreheads together afterwards. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
